A little something unexpected
by Takiarika
Summary: A little future fic with some unexpected twists and quite a bit of surprises, and not what you'd expect
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Rika here. I just wanna say thanks for takin' a look at my little tidbit here. This will probably be my first published write EVER, and my first real fic. I've been planning on writing a fic for awhile but never felt good enough. I'm in Creative Writing at school, so I hope that maybe my writing will grow and it'll reflect here. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little intro thing. See ya at the end!

Also thanks to The Winged Dragon Of Blah. Here's a mustache face just for you :{D

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing or any of the characters in this fic. I'm just playing with Craig's toys ;)

Helga Pataki slammed her door shut and threw herself on the couch, lying down. She was absolutely _exhausted. _The school days were more and more tiring, which is to be expected when one is even more constantly coming in contact with the object of their affections, and must be on their toes at all times to avoid any slipups. Helga replayed the day in her mind and hid her face in the couch cushion, which smelled faintly of feet and fruit juice. It was a wondrous day, filled with little interactions with Arnold. She was as of late trying to be at least a tiny bit more civil to him. He _was_ after all the one she loved, and moving to the fifth grade and turning 10 was a good reason to be a bit more mature. But the more she tried, the harder it was to keep from lashing out at him. But you know what they say, old habits die hard.

Too tired to continue reliving the day and definitely too tired too try and engage in any mental activity whatsoever, Helga decided that some mindless television was in order. She sat up and switched on the television after finding the remote on the armrest of the couch and then throwing it aside. She really wished she hadn't when she saw that the science channel was on her TV, playing a documentary about time and space.

"Criminy! Could Bob have been watching a channel any more boring?" Helga muttered rolling her eyes. "Besides, he doesn't really seem to be the _smart_ type." She didn't really feel like fetching the remote again and flipping through channels, so she decided to watch. A professor that looked like an Einstein wannabe was talking about the possibility of time travel. He said that it wasn't very, if at all, possible. At this, Helga scoffed. "Oh, please! I bet time travel is more than possible! I bet Pheebs could even build a time machine!" "How about-" She was interrupted by a huge yawn "I promise my future self that if time machines are ever invented in my lifetime, I come right back to this moment." She lazily looked around somewhat expectantly, and when nothing happened, she shrugged and made herself comfortable on the couch and went to sleep. She hadn't been sleeping long, however, when a bright flash of light followed by a thump had come from upstairs.

A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. :P See ya later!

~Rika


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Rika here. Thanks for those that took a look at my story so far and a huge thanks to Anjyu and Nep2uune, my first followers and reviewers. Here's ch.2! We get to see a bit of our time travelers in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

Ch.2 the time travelers

"Ow, ow, ok ow" A disoriented Helga Pataki mumbled lying on the floor of her old bedroom, rubbing her shins. "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be here; the technology is still too unstable. It's a miracle we even made it here at all." Still, she had to admit that this _was_ a pretty cool experience. Helga stood a little unsteadily, and looked expectantly around the room for her companion, waiting for him to come walking from out of a corner. "Oh great," she sighed. "I guess we got separated. Well, I better find him. After that I guess we can talk to my mini me." She grabbed a small cube from the floor next to her feet and left the room to search.

"Ohhhh" A very sore and disoriented Curly moaned from inside a dumpster. "AAAH! OH GOD I BETTER NOT BE IN A WALL" Curly shouted, panicked, noticing the darkness. He began to move around, noticing the very familiar feel of a banana peel and smell of garbage. "Oh. A dumpster." He said, relieved. He pushed the lid up and looked around, checking for any bystanders. After seeing none, he quickly stood up and jumped out, brushing off his clothes. He seemed to be in an alley. Curly walked to the end and looked out, relieved that he wasn't far from Helga's house. Now he could find her, if she even appeared there at all. Curly shrugged. It was worth a try. And, if not, he may as well go have some fun at, say, the zoo.

Helga was extremely on edge. She was almost sighted three times already, and she had just left the house! She had done a thorough search of her house for Curly, and had seen nothing of him. She did however see her younger self, and was a bit embarrassed that she was drooling in her sleep. But nevertheless, she needed to stay focused on the task at hand. An older Curly running around unafraid of being seen or wreaking havoc was the last thing anyone needed. She had begun to step out of an alley, when an all too familiar boy with a stack of hair and blue sweatshirt clad girl rounded a corner. The boy was holding a basketball, talking to the girl. Helga hid behind some trash cans as they walked by. "Ok, then Phoebe. I'll head over to your house and we'll work on the first half of the project there, then you'll come to mine for the next half. Sound good?" "Yes, that sounds more than satisfactory, Gerald" Phoebe said. "Alright, it's a plan. Do you want me to walk you home?" Gerald said shyly, pausing on the street corner. "Yes, if you want to, that is" Phoebe said, blushing. Helga watched the two continue down the street, shaking with the effort of holding in a laugh. When they were out of earshot, Helga doubled over in laughter. "Ha! I knew they always liked each other!"

Curly was walking down the street when he had seen Gerald and Phoebe walking together. "That's cute" He said, watching the two. He saw them pause on a street corner and continue on. A bit after, he heard laughter, really familiar laughter. He looked around and saw a doubled over Helga laughing her head off in an alley behind some trashcans. He walked up to her and waited for her to finish laughing. When she had slowed down to giggles, she caught sight of his shoes and jumped, raising a fist. Then it was Curly's turn to laugh. "Ha, you should've seen your face!" He said, wearing an expression of amusement. "Ha, ha, very funny. Nice to see you too" Helga said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "By the way, where were you?" she asked. "I was going to look for you." Curly sobered up and began walking, Helga following. "Well, I landed in a dumpster, looked for you, and then I was heading to the zoo when I heard you cackling." He smirked. Helga punched him in the arm lightly. "Well, now that we found each other, we should heard over and meet my mini me" "Great. Let's go!" said Curly, running off in the direction of Helga's house.

A/N: Well that's that for chapter 2. Thanks! And please leave a review to tell me how I did; I personally feel that this is a bit rushed. Please be honest if there's something you don't like. I welcome constructive criticism, and feedback. :)

C ya!

~Rika


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Rika here. Sorry about the major delay getting the next chapter out. My brother The Winged Dragon of Blah and I are both working on the story, so we're collecting ideas and writing them out :P So far, we got the story pretty much planned out. So don't worry, there'll be a bit of everything in it, from action to humor to romance. The next chapter should be out sometime next week, but no later than Wednesday for sure. Catch you guys then!

~Rika

(Also thanks to Joyce Lakee for following! And thanks to everyone for reviewing. It means a lot ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I think I'll go back and maybe fix some stuff with it later. It just doesn't flow, I guess. It's not my best work :P But, I'll keep going for now. Thanks to Joyce LaKee for following this story! (I'm being followed by some really good writers, not just Joyce. It feels kinda weird)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3: Prelude to the meeting

The two time travelers were seated in the kitchen, talking over sandwiches. They had gone in the house quietly, to find little Helga still asleep. Instead of waking her, and persuaded by the rumbling of their stomachs, they decided to just wait for her to wake up and eat something first. Fortunately, they didn't have to worry about any parents, because older Helga had remembered that they just happened to be out on a trip and weren't due back for another 2 days.

"I jump out at her and smack the pie into her face and she screams at me 'Curly you little monster!' and begins to chase me around the room. It was hilarious!" Curly said, laughing as he took a bite of his sandwich. He was referring to a prank he had played on his girlfriend, which was a favorite memory of Helga's as well.

Helga erupted in laughter "I still remember her face! She was so mad the cream on her face was starting to melt!"

"Yeah, well, now she doesn't trust me around pie, that's for sure" Curly said, smiling. "By the way, how are you and your 'hunk' doing, as you like to call him?"

Helga turned a deep red with a mortified look on her face "That was just the one time! Besides, you can't judge me, since you're just as bad. What about you and your shmookums?" Helga said smirking.

Curly just rolled his eyes. "Like that's anything new. We're the 'so sweet its sickening couple' remember?"

"Oh yeah! How could I forget?" She laughed. "But as an answer, we're doing pretty good. We're actually gonna-"

"Alright! Hold it! Get out of my house before I make you wish you were never born!"

The two time travelers whirled around to find a wide awake and very angry little Helga in her catcher's mask, holding her bat and poised to swing.

A/N: Well that's it for today. I'll update probably tomorrow or the next day to finish this meeting up. This can barely be called a chapter, so I gotta give you guys more soon. It's just this short so I can keep my promise of updating today. Remember to leave a review! Please be honest if there's something you don't like. I welcome constructive criticism, and feedback. J

See ya soon!

~Rika


End file.
